samcrofandomcom-20200213-history
Happy
Happy is a fictional character on the FX television series Sons of Anarchy, played by real-life Hells Angel David LaBrava. He is a member of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and is affiliated with the Tacoma, Washington chapter at the beginning of the series, but later becomes a Nomad, meaning he has no permanent chapter. As of the episode "The Push", he is now an official member of the Redwood Original. Happy has a blue painted reaper (the club's logo) on his bike. He seems to have a preference for blonds, since when seen with a crow eater or sweetbutt, she is blond. Biography Happy or Hap as called by SOA members is an enforcer for the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, and, along with Tig Trager, is commonly used to carry out the gang's murders. He is from Tacoma, Washington but frequently visits the club's chapter in Charming, California where he has a good relationship with the President, Clay Morrow. It is likely that he is originally from California himself, as he mentions that his mother is from Bakersfield. He is a heartless assassin. His real name is never revealed, and his nickname stems from the fact that he has a happy face tattooed onto him every time he kills someone. The Patches on his ass "Sons of Anarchy", "Unholy Ones" "Redwood" and "Original". Season One Happy appeared in the first episode ("Pilot") at "Church", a club meeting. The Mayans, a rival motorcycle gang, had stolen the club's guns and burned down the weapon storage warehouse. However, Juice Ortiz, the club's intelligence officer, had re-located the guns in San Leandro. The next night, Jax Teller, Tig Trager, Chibs Telford and Clay Morrow stole the guns back from an industrial storage warehouse. They also killed two Mayan guards before destroying the warehouse and a heroin factory. In the episode Hell Followed, Happy killed Mayan President Marcus Álvarez's son, Esai, as payback for the Mayans attempted hits on Clay and Ernest Darby. Esai Álvarez's father sanctioned the hit in a jail-house deal with Clay in exchange for SAMCRO selling guns to the Mayans. He pretended to be a churro vendor, and when Esai approached his stall, he stabbed him in the back of the neck with a knife. Happy is also seen in the closing moments of the episode, getting his 11th happy face tattoo, most likely indicating Esai Álvarez as the 11th murder for the club. He stated in the episode Better Half that his sick mother lives in Bakersfield, and that he is thinking of "going nomad" for awhile to take care of her. Clay's response to that statement was "There's always a seat at that table for you." He drove Cherry and Cameron Hayes to Canada in one of Chief Unser's trucks at the end of this episode. In Season One's final episode, The Revelator, Happy went with Chibs and Tig to San Joaquin to kill the witness who identified Bobby Munson and Opie after the murder of Brenan Hefner. The safe house was being guarded by two sheriffs and a female ATF agent, but they managed to knock all three unconscious and gain entry to the house. When Tig saw that the witness was a teenage girl, he was having initial doubts about killing her and Happy showed his cold-bloodedness by offering to kill her instead. However, Tig stepped up but just before he shot her, Jax came in and stopped him doing so at gunpoint. Jax then told Chibs and Happy to leave, and beat Tig up for killing Donna. Later in the episode, Happy, as well as Sons of Anarchy members from across the country, attended the funeral of Opie Winston's wife Donna, who was mistakenly killed by Tig. Season Two At the beginning of Season Two, he has gone Nomad, but returned to Charming to help the club. He was seen at Bobby's homecoming party after his release from prison. He also helped SAMCRO members free Tig from a group of bounty hunters. Since Chibs' near-fatal injury, Happy has been present at all of the dealings of SAMCRO, possibly filling in until Chibs is well again. Happy was recently arrested, along with most members of SAMCRO, when they erroneously raided a Christian retreat, falling into a trap set by a White supremacy group. He served time in prison with fellow members Clay, Tig, Juice, Bobby, and Jax. However, he got released at the end of the episode as well as the others. As a nomad member of the SOA, he served as muscle for the Charming chapter in every remaining season two episode including the finale. Due to his popularity with the fans, his role seems to be increasing. It is possible he now resides in Charming. Season Three At the beginning of Season Three, Happy is very involved with SAMCRO affairs, still providing muscle while SAMCRO tackles the aftermath of Abel's kidnapping. During Half-Sack's funeral, Chibs mentions that Happy will be transferring to SAMCRO. He goes with Piney and Bobby to get medicine for his sick mother, but cornered by hillbillies who are trying to steal the illegal meds from Piney's friend. When the hillbillies try to make a deal with them the SOA fire at them, because they realize that she supplies clinics. With help from SAMCRO Happy, Piney, and Bobby are all safe. In the episode "The Push" Happy becomes an official SAMCRO member. In the next episode Happy accompanied SAMCRO to Belfast. A look into his dark mind is displayed when Liam O'Neill is being brutally tortured; Happy looks on in sheer delight while everyone else is visibly shaken. Category:Nomads Category:Samcro